


Soup-er Sweet Love

by Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Cooking Lessons, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Old Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves/pseuds/Needs_to_stop_looking_at_valves
Summary: Ratchet tries to make Arcee her favorite food. When he realizes how much goes into it, he learns to appreciate his wife even more.
Relationships: Arcee & Ratchet (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Soup-er Sweet Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is a bit of a celebration fic. Me and my buddy hit milestones on tumblr, and we decided to celebrate with some fluff. Everyone is welcomed to enjoy this very soft thing with us!

"Ratchet?"

She felt at the other side of the berth, finding no one. She sat up, turning on her lamp by her bedside. She wasn't just in a sleepy daze, he was actually not there with her. She carefully got up, and turned on her bathroom light. Empty, even the shower. She flicked the lights back off as she made her way down the hallway. She checked the other rooms, even the broom closet. Nothing.

"No where could that mech have gone? I'm sure he would've told me if he had something planned for today."

That was when she caught the light in the hallway. Right in the kitchen. She carefully pushed the door open, and saw him. The kitchen was an organized, yet chaotic mess. Ratchet looked as if he had been up for who knows how long, organizing and trying to make SOMETHING. She leaned against the doorway, watching him mumble and struggle at the counter. He gave the carrot quite the insult, and it took so much not to giggle. Ratchet grumbled as he put the knife back down.

"Listen here. I've spent twenty minutes cutting Primus knows how many of you. I've saved mechs from the line of fire, and I've looked Megatron RIGHT in the optics. I ain't scared of ya. Imma get respect out of ya, and imma get it now."

He went back to cutting, before she let herself into the kitchen, as silently as she could. She stood behind him, peering over his shoulder to see what he had so far. Cut celery, cut herbs, not to mention cut and peeled potatoes. Poor dear was struggling with the carrots. She chuckled, and lightly tapped on his shoulder, nearly making him jump.

"Dammit, you banshee! Ya damn near stripped the paint offa me! Didn't even hear ya come in."

"Didn't hear YOU wake up this morning. What are you doing up so early?"

"I uh...was trying to surprise ya. I know ya work hard to make this soup, and it makes ya hands ache after a while, so I figured I'd try to make it exactly like you did. I wanted you to have it for breakfast before ya woke up, but uh...seems as though I'm a bit late."

"Oh, Ratchy...you tried to do something so sweet, for me?"

"Course. Ya nag me all day, ya always pushin' me around. You deserve it. I uh...got stuck on the damn carrots. I have NO gosh darn idea how that flower pattern works. And uh...this too."

Taking her pink oven mitts, he pulled a bowl out of the oven. She couldn't even fathom what was in there, but it was beyond redemption at this point. He gave a bit of a shy, almost flustered chuckle.

"I tried, okay?"

She tried not to laugh, not wanting to discourage the honestly sweet gesture.

"That you did. Here, let me help you. First, cut a narrow 'V' into every ninety degrees. Yes, just like that. Now, cut each slice. No no no, much thinner than that."

"You ever think it's funny, how much more often ya say 'no' instead of 'yes'?"

"Hush. Now, pass me the paring knives. Yes, the small ones. Now, we're going to slowly chisel out the shape, like so."

Ratchet watched her carefully, before blinking.

"You do all of that. For EVERY carrot?"

"Yes. Most people use cutters, but I feel like that's what's so great about chicken soup. The fact that it takes so much love to make it delicious. And you wonder why it takes all day to make."

"No wonder your hands always ache, ya crazy broad. Can't believe ya do all this, just to-"

"To make everyone I feed happy? It's a worthy effort. I remember back in my teaching days, I'd make this for my students on special events. You should see the smiles they'd have after just one bite."

Ratchet gawked at her, and she tried not to be embarrassed. Sometimes she would just look at him with such pure, simple affection. He never had to say 'I love you' with a face like that. But he did proclaim his affections for her, just usually in other ways.

"You're a crazy, crazy fem. Did I ever tell ya that?"

"Everyday. I daresay I'll be told that till the day I meet the allspark. You can stop cutting, if you’d like, I don't mind taking the bulk of the work."

"What? No. You go through all of this, ya bet imma help you. That's what marriage is about. Sharing the pain."

"So, you care to help me with EVERYTHING that it takes?"

"Absolutely. Just gimme the word."

"Alright. Sauté the vegetables, add some flour, the chicken stock, put the chicken in the slow cooker-"

"This. Is going to be a long morning, isn't it?"

"A long morning with you, is like a long morning in heaven."

"...you're batty. Let's get started."

\----------------

"Is it ready now?"

"Let me see."

She got up from her seat, and opened the slow cooker. She gave it a light stir, and a smile appeared on her face.

"Yes! It's done!"

"Oh finally, I was gonna jump off the damn roof before the thing was finished. It's like you gettin' ready for a party."

She rolled her optics, before serving two bowls. She sat back down, handing them both a bowl, and fresh dinner rolls. They sat there for a moment, absorbing the smell, before they dug into it. Arcee sighed, nearly melting in her seat.

"You know, I think it tastes even better than before."

Ratchet let that comment hang in the hair for a moment, before he reached for her hand, just as she was reaching for her bread. She looked at him, perplexed.

"Ratchy? Do you want another roll? Some butter-"

"Arcee. I...I know I'm not some Romeo like I was back in the day. But...it doesn't change how much I love ya. You're a LOT like this soup. You're a labor in my life that makes it better. I could never give you anything that was worth much. I could only give ya myself. You're a crazy, wild, gorgeous fem. If I could marry you all over again, I'd do it faster than I could blink."

Arcee looked at him. He looked at her. A smile spread across their faces, and they softly leaned in. Their foreheads touched, and it was as magical as their wedding day.

"Oh, Ratchey...old age did not wear down your charm. I'm very happy that despite everything, we're still together. We still love each other. We still find each other beautiful."

He held the side of her face, admiring her. She WAS still beautiful. If anything, he found her more beautiful now, knowing what they experienced together. He carefully pulled her closer, and pressed his lips against hers. It was a soft, tender kiss, that somehow made him fall in love with her all over again. He parted, and shot her quite the grin.

"And like the soup, you taste FINE."

"Oh you DOG!"

She laughed, lightly pushing at his shoulder, simultaneously covering her grin with her free hand. They sat there in blissful silence, eating the rich soup and soft bread. Once their bowls were empty, he threw his helm back and groaned.

"I was going to do the romantic thing and carry you upstairs, but I'm currently dying."

"How about we just carry each other? I lean on you, you lean on me."

"Good plan as any."

They both lightly groaned as they made their way up the stairs, slowly, with a firm hold on one another. Ratchet chuckled as his body begged to stop.

"Arcee? Tell me ya love me."

"Of course I love you. How often do I have to say it?"

"As many times as I can get. It's like the most beautiful song from a busted old radio. And I'm lucky I can still get a tune outta you. I love you, more than anything."

And as sour as his words were usually, he never meant them. He only ever meant the sweet ones.


End file.
